EP 0 821 438 A1 discloses a contact element comprising a spring tongue with a locking face. The spring tongue is constructed in the form of a rectangular plate and is connected to a contact body via a bending line. When the contact element is inserted into a contact housing, the spring tongue pivots upwards and comes to rest on a retention face of the contact housing. The spring tongue thereby prevents unintentional removal of the contact element from the contact housing.
EP 0 547 396 B1 further discloses a contact element comprising a spring tongue substantially constructed in the form of rectangular plate that is connected to a contact body via a bending line. The spring tongue has impressions. When the contact element is inserted into a contact housing, the spring tongue is braced against a bearing face of the contact housing. The impressions prevent the spring tongue from collapsing. The spring tongue thereby prevents unintentional withdrawal of the contact element from the contact housing.